


Trust Me

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Set sometime early S8, Spying, Tyrion's POV, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Tyrion goes to the broken tower in hopes of finding some peace and fresh air. He gets something else instead.(I wrote this early this morning with the help of Grammarly, so if you see any errors please point them out!)
Relationships: Implied Sansa Stark/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. 🤷♀️ But I really like reading outsider points of view of Jonsa so this is kinda based on that. Enjoy!

Jon and Sansa’s relationship was tenuous from what Tyrion could see. Sansa rarely spoke to Jon and more often than not they seemed on the brink of yelling. Aside from that one hug in the courtyard upon his return to Winterfell, he had hardly seen them share a kind look.

His little wife had grown from the quick-witted and delicate girl she was. She had become a worthy leader of the North. Her face often looked cold, her words were sharper but no less worthy of hearing, and she was warier of everyone.

Tyrion had hardly been able to speak to her in what he assumed was a familiar manner before realizing this was not the same girl he had known. She was almost as foreign to him as Queen Daenerys had initially been. Sansa was a force to be reckoned with and he had thought he’d known what she was like only to be stumped with the truth staring him down.

Another truth that seemed to be staring him down, as he hid in the shadows of the stairs of the old broken tower, was that Jon and Sansa were closer than they portrayed. How they hid it this well he couldn’t fathom. Jon Snow wore his every thought on his face, or so Tyrion had thought, and the Lady Sansa kept every thought to herself.

Tyrion crouched down on the third step from the door, staying out of sight of the cracked door. He’d come up here to have some peace to think but it seemed he wasn’t the only one. Jon was somewhere behind the door whereas Sansa was in full view. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides, the only betrayal of her rage. Jon Snow’s voice was pleading and frustrated.

“Don’t you trust me, Sansa? After everything we’ve gone through?” Hmmm… and what was that?

Jon had not spoken a word of his sister either on Dragonstone or the journey to Winterfell. Bran and Arya Stark had been mentioned in passing as they’d returned home. Sansa had never been mentioned.

Sansa’s entire body slowly unclenched, as did her fists. Her anger dissipated and a soft look appeared in her eyes.

“Of course I trust you, Jon. But I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me you think she’s the queen we need. Tell me she’ll be a good queen. Do that and I won’t argue about it again.”

Tyrion ducked further down as footsteps moved closer. Jon was standing right in front of Sansa now, closer than propriety demanded. _Much_ closer. Jon’s hands rose to Sansa’s cheeks and he held her eyes to his.

“Trust me,” he breathed.

Sansa’s eyes closed and slowly, she nodded. Whatever she’d seen, she believed in wholeheartedly.

“I trust you.”

Tyrion thought it sounded odd like that wasn’t what she was saying at all. It sounded like something much deeper, more like _I_ _love you._ Jon must have heard it too for he did something Tyrion never thought he’d see. He smiled. A small, soft smile, nothing dramatic had it not come from Jon Snow of all people. However, Tyrion hadn’t seen Jon display much more emotion than a broody cat. He’d always been broody, a touch arrogant when Tyrion had first met him all those years ago, but moody and sad and angry.

His smile was returned with a tear-filled one and he tenderly tilted Sansa’s head down to kiss her forehead. He’d never been that soft with Queen Daenerys, at least that Tyrion had seen, and he honestly thought at this point that he never would.

Sansa held tight to Jon’s wrists and just stared at him with a very open face. How she must feel to trust him so much and so openly.

“I trust you too.”

With Jon’s final words, they separated and made a motion to leave. Tyrion scrambled as quickly and quietly as he could down the stairs. He didn’t make it far on his short legs before he had to hide in a tight but dark alcove. They passed him one at a time. They looked like royalty, walking past. Jon had a boost in his step that made every movement stronger and Sansa had her head held high and mask on. They looked like the fierce wolves their sigil portrayed.

Tyrion would never understand the Starks, he thought later as he sat once more in a meeting. Jon and Sansa were again exchanging few glances and fewer words. But perhaps he understood those two Starks better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want more like this please leave a kudos and comment on what else you'd like to see! :D  
> I'll be posting a short fic from Dany's POV soon! (It's not as short as this though, don't worry)


End file.
